


Chance To Be Free

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: Penny for your thoughts Princess





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Completely A/U - There are no culebra. Kate is only child and not a preacher's kid. Seth is not a thief.

The new year has just arrived and the king was mad. His daughter the princess had run off again so he sent his right hand Knight off to find her. 

"Find her and bring her back here Mr. Gecko"

"I will King Fuller. I think I know where she might be."

Mr. Gecko left the castle and traveled by horse to the spot he thought she might be and sure enough he was right. When he got off the horse he stood there watching her and walked a little closer. She was sitting on the stone bench over looking the lake. The sun was just starting to set and the Knight thought to himself about how beautiful the princess looked. Walking a little closer she turned and saw him and he spoke

"Penny for your thoughts, Princess?"

"I was just sitting here thinking that I wish I could have a normal life. I love my father and I love it here. New England is beautiful but I wish to be free. I don't want to be the princess. I want the chance to be free. I want to travel the world. I want to live. I feel like as long as I am here I will never be free."

"Wow that is awful lot of thoughts Princess Kate"

"Mr. Gecko how many do I have to tell you when I am not around my father please just call me Kate."

"Sorry I can't do that. Even if you weren't the princess I would still call you Princess cause that would be my nickname for you and please call me Seth"

"I will call you Seth if you promise to help me escape." 

"Princess I am not going to help you do that. I love being a Knight and I would lose my job as Knight if I helped you escape. Now come on I told the king I would bring you back"

She glared at him and walked past him and he grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking further

"Mr. Gecko will you let me go? I am just going to your horse so you can take me back to that prison"

"Kate, I understand you wanting a life of your own. But your making things sound worst then they are. Your father will be very sad if you ran away for good. Living in that castle is not a prison. You have a lot of things that most girls in the world probably want." 

"I know that but I want to have what those girls have. Do you not understand I can't even go out on a date without having Knights follow me around or having my father question their motives. I understand father's are protective of their daughters but my father takes it to far."

"I'm very sorry Princess. That part is not fair. Look it is getting late I need to get you back."

They walked to his horse and he helped her up and then he got on. She held on to him and he took them back to the castle. She had tears in her eyes as he helped her down. They walked into the castle into the Kings lair. 

"Young lady, what am I going to do with you? You have got to stop running off."

"I am sorry father. It won't happen again. I am going to head to my room now."

"Now just wait a minute. There is someone here I want you to meet. Mr. Tanner walked into the lair. Kate this is Mr. Tanner. He is here to marry you."

"Father what do you mean he is here to marry me?"

"I mean you two will be married tomorrow afternoon. I have chosen him to be your prince."

"I won't do it father. I want to marry someone of my own choosing."

"Your doing it and that is final. I can't keep having my Knights chase after you every time you decide to run. Mr. Tanner here will be keeping you in line. Now Mr. Gecko take my daughter to her room and lock the door so she can't escape."

Seth did as he was told but he was angry. Kate was right. This castle was like a prison. He knew he had to get Kate out of there. Once he got Kate to her room he said

"Princess, once everyone is asleep I am coming back to get you. I will help you escape. I will go with you. I won't have you marrying that guy. I know who he is and he is not a good man. Pack your stuff and I will come back for you. "

"Thank you Seth. Thank you so much" 

"Your welcome. I will be back shortly."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was your life like before you came here Seth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Kate talk and get to know each other more.

Seth made sure his horse was tied up to a tree down the road he walked back to the castle to make sure everyone was asleep and once he was sure he walked back up to Kate's room. He grabbed her small bag with one hand and her hand with the other. They escaped out the castle quietly and made their way to Seth's horse. He helped her up and then got on himself. 

"If you want you can lay your head against my back so you can get some sleep. Once I know we are at a safe distance I will stop for the night so I too can get some sleep."

"Okay Seth thank you"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back and in a matter of minutes she was out like a light. A few miles down the road Seth had found an abandon farm. He grabbed her hand gently to wake her. 

"I found us a spot princess. It looks to be abandoned so I think think we will be safe to get some sleep. We will just sleep in the barn that way I can hear in case someone comes."

He hopped off the horse first and then he helped her down. They walked into the barn and Seth searched the barn and found some old blankets and made them a spot on the floor. 

"Sorry princess I couldn't find a pillow. You will have to use your arm as a pillow or you can lay your head against my chest if you want."

"Okay" 

Kate got down on the floor first and then Seth. Kate opted to lay on her arm for awhile cause she felt Seth would be uncomfortable. Laying there for awhile both staring at each other trying to get to sleep Kate decided to speak 

"What was your life like before you came here Seth?"

"Not good princess"

"Why wasn't it good?"

"Well I use to live in the states. I might as well start from when I was a little kid. I lost my father when I was little. He was mean old man. When I turned 7 he started beating me and my younger. He would get drunk and just beat the crap out of us. I got it the most because I was the oldest. I honestly don't know why he did it cause my brother Richie and I never did anything to deserve it. My mother was not in the picture she left when Richie was born. She didn't want us.."

"I'm sorry Seth. How long did that go on for? Did anyone ever stop him?"

"My brother did. One night my father got drunk and passed out the couch. My brother doused him with lighter fluid and lit him on fire as I was sleeping. He got me out and he told the cops everything and he was sent to mental ward cause they thought he was insane by doing what he did. I was told he would never get out. I was sent to live with my uncle in Texas. He was more of a father to me. Anyways I stayed with my uncle until I was 24. I ended up marrying a woman named Vanessa. Biggest mistake of my life. She only married me so she could get her hands on money that I earned through a job I had. After finding out what she was doing I divorced her. When I turned 25 I came here cause a friend told me it was a good place to go for a vacation so I have been here the 7 last years. I only came for vacation but I ended up loving it so much."

"Then why are you helping me get to the states if you like it here so much?"

"Because after seeing the way your father was towards you it reminded me of mine. Your father never hit you but he is verbally abusive towards you and that is worse in my book. "

"Well if you want when you get me to the states you can come back."

"Princess I am not doing that. Yes I like it here but I think it is time for me to go back. I want to see my uncle and maybe go visit my brother so your not going to get rid of me. I will stay with you for as long as you want me too."

"Okay if you say so. Seth I am really am sorry for all that you have gone through. Nobody should ever have to go through that."

"Your right nobody should but you know what?"

"What?"

"Everything that happened led me to you. If that never happened to me I never would have met you. You are the sweetest girl I have ever met and your not bad to look at either."

"Really?"

"Yes!! Your beautiful Kate."

"Seth stop your going to make me blush"

"I'm just being honest princess and I love it when you blush and I love knowing that I am only one you blush for."

She laughed at that and soon he was laughing along with her. They laughed for a few more minutes.

"Okay princess I think we should get some sleep so we can get up early and get an early start."

Seth rolled over on his back and Kate decided to lay her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair. She leaned up and looked at him and he looked at her and she said

"Seth you should know that I think your very handsome"

"Okay now your going to make me blush. We will talk about that tomorrow. Sleep now."

"Okay good night"

She laid her head back down on his chest and he continued to run his fingers through her hair until she was asleep. He laid there and watched her until he fell asleep. They woke up early the next morning and left. They came across a small town that had a ferry. Seth sold the horse and him and Kate got on the ferry and they were off to the next of their adventure. 

Meanwhile back at the castle King Fuller went to get his daughter and saw that she was gone. He saw a note she left that read

"I am sorry father I love you but I will not be treated this way. I am 22 years old it is time me to be on my own. Don't try to find me"

It was then that King Fuller realized what he had done and he had lost his daughter for good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Kate what happened to your mom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth gets to know more about Kate while on the ferry

While on the ferry Seth and Kate talked some more. Since Kate knew about Seth's life he was wanting to know about hers so as they were sitting on a bench on the ferry Seth decided to ask the one thing that he has been wanting to know.

"Hey Kate, What happened to your mom?

"She died when I was 13 years old. It was a freak accident. Her and I were out at the lake. A couple of horses was pulling a carriage and it broke loose and the horses ran off and the carriage ended up hitting my mom and it killed her instantly. I was in the path of it but she pushed me out of the way. I always blamed myself because I was the one that begged my mama to take me there. If I hadn't of begged then she would still be here. "

"Sweetheart you can't blame yourself. You just need to remember to think about all the good times you have had."

"I know but it still hurts."

"I understand that. Is that why you would always go to the spot by the lake when you ran away all those other times. You felt closer to her there?"

"Yes and that is my only regret about leaving"

"Don't look it that way because you know what you still have all the memories and your mother will always be in your heart. She will always be with you no matter where you are."

"Yea I guess your right I never thought about it like that."

She had tears falling down her face and Seth instantly reached over and wiped her tears using his knuckles. She smiled at him and he returned the smile. She turned her head and was taking in the scenery. She had never been this far and she was in awe. 

"Wow Seth it really is beautiful. I can't wait to see more. I hope the states have lots of places to see."

"The states have a lot of places to visit that are beautiful. They have a lot of parks and have a lot of museums that have beautiful art to look at. They have zoos. They are even farms. The states have cities and towns. There are going to be a lot of stores you can go to and princess as soon as we get to where you want to go to first I am taking you shopping. I have money saved back and I will buy anything you want. If you want to get your hair done we can do that too. Now your probably going to be overwhelmed but I promise you will get use to it."

"I will be okay as long as your with me"

"I will be I promise. Where would like to go first?"

"How about we go to where your uncle is so you can see him?"

"That is fine with me."

"Do you think he will like me?"

"I know he will"

"Good. Hey where is this Ferry taking us?" 

"It is suppose to take us about a hundred miles up river and once it stops we will have to walk for awhile and maybe camp out another night and then we will have to get on a plane. I know someone that has a crop duster that can take us to another place that has an actual airport. You will need a passport"

"I have one. I conned my father into getting me one before everything happened. He must have been in a good mood that day because he didn't even question me. He just took me to get it and we were done." 

"Well that was good. Oh I should warn you that the bigger planes will have turbulence and it will only last for a few minutes. Turbulence means the plane will shake but they do it all the time so you have nothing to worry about."

"Alright. I will probably end up holding your hand when that happens."

"I will have no problem with that. I mean you did say I was handsome after. I would be more than happy to let a beautiful girl who called me handsome hold my hand."

"Your silly you know that?"

"Yea well it takes a silly person to know a silly person"

"That is so true. Hey do you think we can turn around to watch the rest of the view until we get there?" 

"Sure no problem"

They turned around on the bench they were sitting on and Kate shocked him when she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. He held on to her for the rest of the trip. As soon as they got off the ferry they were on to the next part of their adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hint: Next chapter: Kissing and lots of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are you doing Seth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Kate grow closer

As Seth and Kate got off the ferry he grabbed her hand again and they walked for several miles until Seth decided it was time to stop for the evening. He found them a spot next to a lake and the sun was just starting to set. Since it was nice evening Kate decided she wanted to go swimming. She pulled off her dress and all Seth could do was stare at her but he wasn't sure what she was up to so he asked. 

"What are you doing Kate?"

"I want to go swimming. It is a nice evening and not to cold and the water looks warm. Plus I haven't bathed for a few days and this is the best I can get till we get to somewhere that has a shower. Why don't you come into the water with me?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

He removed his clothing but left on his boxers and Kate couldn't help eyeing him up and down. 

"See something you like princess?"

"Maybe!! When did you get the tattoo?"

"Got it when I turned twenty?"

"Did it hurt?" 

"Not really. Lets get in the water before it gets to dark"

They got into the water and swam for a while. By the time the moon had come over the horizon Seth and Kate had stopped swimming and just stood in the water looking at each other in the moonlight. 

Kate was ready to get out but Seth had other plans. He moved closer to Kate and brought a hand up to cup her face. She knew what was going on but she still asked him anyways

"What are you doing Seth?"

"Something I should have done since the moment I met you"

He then moved his hand behind her head and pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers. The moments their lips touched the air became much hotter. Kate opened her mouth to Seth when she felt his tongue move along her lips. His hands moved all over her body as he removed his lips from hers to start kissing her neck. She moaned when he sucked on spot just below her ear. She caused him to groan when she yanked his head back up and nipped on his bottom lip. They stopped for a second and just starred at each other until Seth lifted her up in his powerful arms and carried her out of the water and laid her down on the ground. 

He moved over the top of her and she opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist as they went to back to kissing. As they continued kissing he thrust against her heated core and she gasped and it made him stop and started apologizing. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just want you so much"

"Seth don't apologize. I want you too but maybe we shouldn't do anything more then just kissing. As beautiful as it is and romantic as it sounds I wouldn't want my first time to be outside. I do want to be with you I just think we need to wait till we have an actual bed to do it in. "

"Okay. Your right." 

He started to get up to get dressed when she grabbed him to stop him from moving

"I didn't say we had to stop kissing" 

"Princess I want to continue kissing but I think we should put our clothes back on because we are both half naked."

"Okay"

They both stood up and got dressed. He helped her zip her dress back up and as soon as they were dressed again they laid back down and laid on their sides and went back to kissing. They went on kissing for a little while longer until Seth put a stop to it so they could get some sleep. 

The next day after waking up Seth gave Kate a morning kiss and they were off to find his friend to help to take them to the airport.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's good to have you home Seth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Kate travel to Texas. First stop is his uncle's place

After Seth had found his friend he had asked him to take him and Kate to the nearest airport. He explained to his friend Burt what was going on and Burt had no problem helping out. After getting on the small crop duster Kate was a little nervous about being in the air so Seth held her hand as they traveled by air. Once they arrived Seth paid Burt some cash for the trip and him and Kate were headed to the terminal. After showing their passports Seth bought them two tickets to Houston,Texas. He explained to Kate that is where his uncle lived. 

They boarded the plane and the flight attended came over the intercom asking everyone to buckle up and said the flight would be about sixteen hours. Kate was feeling jittery again once the plane took off so she turned to Seth to talk to him

"Can you hold my hand again?"

"Princess, I sure will. I told you that I would anyways. Just take a couple of deep breaths."

He held her hand and did as she was told and she felt more relaxed. Two hours into the flight Kate had fallen asleep with her head against Seth's shoulder. It wasn't long he ended up fallen asleep. By the time they had woken up again they were already in Texas getting ready to land. 

"Wow, did we really sleep that long?"

"It appears we did sweetheart. It is the best way to make the flight go by faster." 

Once they landed and made their way off the plane the first thing they did was go to the bathroom. Once they were done they left the airport and Seth got them a taxi. He turned to look at Kate first and asked

"Do you want to go straight to my uncles or do you want to go shopping first?"

"I want to go shopping first. The sooner I can get some different clothes and out of this dress the better I will feel."

"Okay, sounds good. We will do that and I am taking you to get your hair done too. I am going to get a haircut and trim while I am at it but don't worry I won't get rid of my beard completely" 

Seth told the taxi driver where to go and they spent the next several hours shopping and getting her hair done and his hair and beard trimmed. Once they were done they headed to his uncles. The closer they got to his uncles Seth started feeling a little nervous and Kate could tell and she thought maybe it was because of her.

"We can go somewhere if your not ready for me to meet your uncle"

"Baby, it's not because of you. I just haven't seen him in so long and I haven't been keeping in touch I am just worried he might be mad at me and not want to see me"

"I am sure he will be happy to see you. I just hope he will like me"

"I told you before that I am sure he will like you. You are to nice of a person for him not to like"

"Okay Seth"

The taxi pulled up to a beautiful white house that was next to a garage. 

"That is my uncles garage. He works on cars. He has even built some"

"Really that is amazing. Do you know how to build cars?"

"Yes that is one thing he taught me. Matter of fact I can you show you the one I built if he still has it"

"I would love to see it"

By the time they were done talking they were at the front door and Seth knocked and Eddie answered the door. He looked at Seth first then he looked at Kate then back at Seth

"It's good to have you home Seth"

"It's good to be home"

Eddie looked at Kate again 

"Who is this?"

"Eddie this is Princess Kate Fuller. Kate this is my uncle Eddie"

"Pleasure to meet you young lady" he said as he shook her hand

They walked into the house and Seth and Kate looked at each other waiting for Eddie to say something

"Wait!! Did you just say Princess?"

"Yes Eddie I said she is a princess but she doesn't want to be one. See after I left here I went to New England. I was only going to go for vacation after my friend told me about it but then I had like it so much I got a job and my job was being a guard at the castle where Kate lived. She asked me to help her run away and I was against it at first and some things happened and I decided to help her. I will explain the other stuff later. So we came here because she wants to have her own life and live here or anywhere of her choice. I am sorry that I never kept in touch and I hope you can forgive me for that"

"Of course I forgive you we are family. How old are you Kate?"

"I am twenty two sir"

"No need to call me sir. Call me Eddie, Sir makes me feel really old."

"Okay Eddie"

"Well I only have the one guest room if you all want to stay here"

"We were hoping you would ask."

Seth grabbed Kate's hand and took her to the guest room. They put their stuff on the bed when Seth said

"Kate you can have the room and I can sleep on the couch in the living room"

"No, Seth I want you to sleep in here with me. Unless you changed your mind about me"

"No never. I was just trying to be a gentleman. Come on lets go see what we can find to eat in my uncles kitchen. I'm starving"

Before leaving the room he gave her a peck on the lips and they walked back hand in hand again. They went into the kitchen and Eddie had already got some food out. 

"I figured you guys would be hungry"

"Thank you" said Seth and Kate in unison

"Hey Eddie do you still have the car I built?"

"Yes I do it is the garage I had built out back"

"Awesome. I told Kate I would show her"

After they ate Eddie handed Seth the keys to the car and Seth took Kate out back. He unlocked the garage. Inside sat a black mustang. 

"Wow this is amazing Seth. It is a mustang right?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"While you were getting your hair trimmed I read a magazine. I am quick learner."

"Good to know" 

"You want to go for a drive?"

"I would love to"

Seth opened the passenger door and helped her in and he got in the drivers seat and started the car. It was starting to get dark out so he took her to a place called look out point where couples go to make out. They sat in the car and made out for awhile before they decided to head back. They both took separate showers and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Kate, I know this is last minute but would you like to go with me to Kansas?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth goes to visit Richie and takes Kate along with him. Seth gets a very special surprise from Kate and Seth returns the favor. little bit of angst in this chapter

Seth and Kate have been staying at Eddie's for little over a month when Seth decided it was time to go and see Richie after finding out from Eddie that he was finally allowed visitors. He didn't want to go alone so he went out back to where Kate was sun bathing to talk to her about it. 

"Hey Kate, I know this is last but would you like to go with me to Kansas?"

Sitting up she looked at him and said

"Sure, I have been wondering when you was going to be ready to go. Are we going to stay for a few days or is this going to be a one day trip?"

"We will stay for a few days. I will take you on some of the sights that I know about so pack for a few days. Matter of fact why don't you pack that special item that we bought when we first came to town."

Smiling at him she stood up and walked closer to him and stood on her toes to give him a peck on the lips. She took his hand and they walked inside and they packed what items they wanted to bring and Seth called a hotel called The Fontaine and booked them a room. As he was booking the room he found out there was restaurant on the top floor so they also packed a suit and a dress. As soon as they were packed they were on their way. 

They finally arrived at the hotel in Kansas six hours later and beings it was so late and both were tired they just went up to the restaurant in what they were already wearing. A waitress had seated them 

"Welcome to The Fontaine my name is Carrie and I will be your waitress for this evening. Our special for the night is Pot Roast with a side of mashed potatoes and gravy and your choice of broccoli or a simple salad. Desert is strawberry cheesecake."

Seth looked at Kate 

"Does that sound good to you or would you rather order from the menu?"

"The special sounds good"

"We will take two carrie and could you also bring me a shot of Jim Beans and a beer. 

"Will do sir and ma'am what would you like to drink?"

"I will just take some sweet tea"

"Alright!! I will back with your guys order as soon as it is ready. "

As soon as the waitress left Kate spoke up 

"Babe, are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure you seem a little uneasy"

"I'm fine Kate stop worrying about me" he said loudly

Kate was shocked by the way he spoke to her. 

"I'm sorry. I won't ask anymore"

She turned her head and looked out the window over looking the city. Seth lifted his head and saw how upset he had made her. He wasn't even mad at her. He was just on edge wondering how Richie was going to react to him. He moved his hand across the table to her face and turned her head so he could see her eyes and he saw her eyes glistening with tears and that broke him. He hadn't meant to make her cry.

"Princess, I am sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. I am just on edge. I haven't seen Richie in forever and I don't know how he is going to react to me. Can you forgive?"

"I forgive you"

They were smiling at each other when the waitress brought their food over. 

"Here is your food and your drinks"

"You know what Carrie. I changed my mind. I don't want the beer or this shot of Jim Beans anymore. I believe I will take a Pepsi instead. I am sorry. I will still pay for these drinks as well." 

"It is no problem sir. I will be back with your drink. You two enjoy your meal"

"Thank you"

A little while later after eating their food. They headed back up to their room. Once they got inside their room Kate pulled Seth into the bathroom where they got in the shower together. They were in the process of kissing under the stream of water when Kate pulled back and dropped down to her knees

"Baby what are you doing?"

"I want to make you feel good Seth. You have been so stressed today and I just want to help you."

"But baby we haven't even had sex yet. Are you want to do what I think you are about to do?"

"Yes"

"Okay if you really want to I am not going to stop you"

Seth eyes rolled to the back of his head the moment her mouth wrapped around his cock. His hands automatically tangled into her hair as her head bobbed up down on his cock. She moved her hand up to stroke him as her mouth continued to lick him and he moaned. 

"Fuck Kate. Keep doing that"

She sucked on him faster until he yanked her head back and he came all over her breast. She stood back up in the shower as his breathing finally returned to normal. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the lips. 

"For someone who has never giving a blow job you certainly knew what you were doing. Where did you learn that?"

"The other day I was bored so I went looking for a movie only it turned out not to be a normal movie but I watched it anyways."

"No shit!! Well we might have to watch this together sometime down the road"

She giggled at him. 

They finished showering and got out and went straight to bed holding each other and kissing until they both fell asleep. Early the next morning they went and ate breakfast and she went back to stay in the room while Seth went to go and see Richie. He wanted to take her with but she suggested he see his brother alone first. 

Seth arrived at the mental hospital Richie was at and he was happy to know that Richie wanted to see him. The nurse took him back to Richie's room and left Seth alone with Richie in his room

"Hey Richard it is good to see you finally"

"Hey brother, Good to see you too but you want to tell me why you haven't been here. I have been allowed visitors for over a year now."

"I was New England. I had a job there. I didn't even talk to Eddie till I got back. I just got back a month ago."

"Really what kind of job was it?"

"Get this. I was a guard for a king and his daughter who was the princess"

"That is awesome. What do you mean was?"

"She didn't want to be the princess. Her father wasn't very good to her. He wanted her to marry someone that she didn't want to be married too. Long story short she had asked me to help her escape. I was against it at first but once the whole arranged marriage thing came up. I helped her and brought her back with me. She is at the hotel right now. I was going to bring her here with me but she thought you and I should talk first."

"Smart girl. What is her name?"

"Her name is Kate Fuller."

"Are you guys dating now or something?"

"Yes brother she is my girl" 

"Well Seth I know we haven't seen each other since we were kids but I am very happy for you and I can't wait to meet her." 

Seth and Richie spoke of everything that has happened over the years. Given that Richie has been in the mental hospital since he was kid he didn't have much to say but he was more then happy to hear about Seth's life. By the time visiting hours was over Seth gave Richie a hug and had promised to bring Kate by before they head back to Texas. When Seth got back to the hotel Kate was taking a nap on the bed. He didn't want to wake her but he was excited to tell her everything about Richie. He leaned down to kiss her on her ear. 

"Kate, baby it's me. Wake up"

Her eyes fluttered open and looked right at him

"Hey when did you get back? How did everything go?"

"Just got back and everything went great. He can't wait to meet you." 

"Good I am glad."

"Listen I know I said we would go sight seeing after I got back but I have something else in mind"

"Oh really what is that?"

"Well I am thinking I return the favor"

"favor what favor?"

Seth raised his eyebrows at her and she finally got what he meant. She threw the blanket off of her and he yanked her shorts and panties down her legs. He moved his face down between her legs and looked up at her and then he dove right in. She nearly came off the bed as he started eating her out. He put one arm over her stomach to help hold her still. As he was licking her he decided to add his fingers. He pulled his mouth away and she whined but then she was took by surprise when she felt his finger inside of her he fingered her for about a minute before adding a second finger and he went back to licking her. He was loving the sounds she was making and he couldn't wait till they actually made love. 

"Fuck Seth feels so good. Don't stop" she said as she gripped his hair tighter

He removed his fingers and went back to eating her out as he pressed his thumb against her clit and that was all it took and she moaned his name out loud as she came. He continued to lick her as she was coming down from her orgasm. Once he got every drop he moved his way back up and he kissed her deeply. She moaned as she could taste herself on his tongue. When he pulled away she said

"wow that was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life."

"it's only going to get better baby."

"Hey we still have time to get some sight seeing in. What do you say?"

"I think we can sight see tomorrow. I just want to stay in bed and cuddle."

"Fine by me"

He stood up and removed his shirt and jeans but left his boxers on and got back in bed with her. She had pulled her panties back on and pulled the blanket over them and they laid there holding each other while watching one of Seth's favorite movies they found on a t.v. channel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not scared. Now can we please stop talking and make love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Kate enjoy a night of passion. 
> 
> Some of you all know from my other fics that I am not that good with smut but I do the best I can.

Over the next several days Seth had taken Kate to several parks including several water parks and the one amusement park they had. She had so much fun the last few days that he hated to see it end. Tonight was there last night in Kansas City and tonight was the night he was going to tell her how much he loved her. Tonight was also the night where he was going to make love to his girl but first he planned on taking her to a romantic dinner. He was dressed and was waiting for her to finish getting dressed and when she came out of the bathroom his mouth had dropped open at seeing her in the tight knee length black dress that showed a little cleavage. She was putting on her necklace when she looked up and saw him staring at her

"I take it you like it"

"No baby I don't like I love it. You look beautiful"

"Thank you"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep I am ready" 

She grabbed her hand bag off the table and walked over to Seth and grabbed his hand and they walked hand in hand all the way upstairs to the restaurant. The waitress sat in the same booth they had been eating at every night. The waitress told them the special which was t-bone steak to their liking and baked potato with a side salad. 

"We will take the specials. Can you bring us a bottle of red wine too?"

"Sure will"

After the waitress brought them the bottle of wine. Seth poured them each a glass and made a toast to her

"Here is to you. Kate thank you for making my life so much better. You have no idea how happy you make me and I can't wait to see what the future holds for us. Now I was going to wait till later to say this to you but now is as good as time as any. I love you Kate Fuller"

"I love you too Seth Gecko. " 

They leaned towards each other and gave each other a kiss. When they pulled apart they each took a drink of their wine. 

"Wow this wine is really good. We need to get some of this for home for special occasions"

"Exactly what I was thinking"

Later after eating their meal and paying for their meal. Seth grabbed her hand and their wine and walked them upstairs. Before they even made it to the room Seth had her shoved against the door of their room kissing his way down her neck until the one of the hotel maids hollered at them to move it to their room. They quickly apologized and Seth opened the door and pulled Kate inside. 

"Got to put on that special item we bought and I will get things ready out here and please do hurry."

Kate hurried to the bathroom and took off her dress and put on the red lingerie and took her hair down from the clip it was in. When she was done getting ready she walked back out to meet him and he had lit a few candles and turned on some romantic music. He had already pulled the bed down and he was standing in the room in only his boxers. 

"Wow this is amazing. You didn't have to do all this"

"Yes I did cause I want our first to be romantic and it doesn't get any better then candles and music and the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on."

She walked closer to him and put her hands around his neck and said

"You really are the best. Thank you for coming into my life"

"Thank you for coming into mine. Listen before we do this and I don't want to scare you but it is going to hurt for the first few seconds but it will get better"

"I'm not scared. Now can we please stop talking and make love"

As soon as she said that he quit talking and he lifted her as he kissed her deeply. He carried her to the bed and laid her down gently he kissed his way down her body. He removed the lingerie which was almost a waste for her to put on because it didn't stay on her very long. Once he removed the lingerie he went back to kissing her. He kissed her everywhere from her breast and grazing her nipples with his teeth to kissing her and licking her on her throbbing pussy. He ate her out until she came and was pushing his head away. He kissed his way back up and kissed her on her lips so she could taste herself. He got up and removed his boxers and grabbed a condom. 

He laid back down on the bed next to her. He pulled her on top of him to where she was straddling him. Once he put the condom on she lifted up and he guided himself into her hole. She cried out a few times from the pain but once he was all the way in and she became adjusted to the size of him she started moving up and down on him very slowly with he hands on her waist guiding her movements. 

For Seth he was all about going fast when it came to sex but sex with Kate he wanted to enjoy ever moment. She started picking up speed and Seth knew she was close and she told him so. He helped her along by moving his one hand around the front her to play with her clit and she threw her head back as she came screaming his name and she fell against him. Once her breathing had returned to normal. He flipped her over and wrapped her legs around his waist and he thrust into her and at a harder pace. 

"Oh fuck Seth don't stop I am going to cum again"

"Come with me baby" 

He pounded into her even harder and with a few more movements she came undone again screaming his name again and he followed right after grunting into her neck. He collapsed down on her. After catching their breath he moved off of her and removed the condom and he blew out the candles and turned off the radio and then he laid back down next to her. 

"You okay?"

"I am fine. It was perfect." 

"Yes it was." 

It wasn't long before they fell asleep. When they woke up in the morning they had a quickie in the shower and hour later they had left the hotel and was on their way to see Richie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more angst and a very happy ending

Seth and Kate were sitting in the waiting area of the mental hospital that Richie was in when the nurse came and got them. When they got to Richie's room he was all smiles so Seth asked what was going on

"Hey Richie what is going on?" 

"My lawyer just left and he had some good news for me. He said that a judge reviewed my case and he decided to let me out. The judge said I paid my dues and I am released and I am allowed to leave this place today and can go anywhere I want."

"Really that is awesome.Do you want to come with us back to Texas?"

"Yea brother I would. I was hoping you would ask"

Seth and Richie hugged each other and when they pulled away Richie finally noticed the girl

"You must be Kate. Seth has told me all about you. It is nice to meet the girl who has stolen my brothers heart"

"I have heard a lot about you too. It is so nice to finally meet you"

They all sat in the room waiting for the doctor to come with Richie's release papers. When the doctor finally arrived he signed the papers and gave Richie a pat on the back and wished him good luck. 

After they left the plan was to head straight back but since Richie hadn't seen the outside world in so long they all decided to take a detour and drive the country way and they came across a lake. Kate had wanted to stop to get some pictures so Seth pulled over and they all got out and took some pictures. Kate had taken a serious one of Seth and Richie and several of them goofing off. Richie took a few of Seth and Kate and one of them was of them kissing.. After about an hour they decided to hit the road and head back to Eddie's. It was late by time they got back and there was another car in the driveway. It had looked like a rental car. 

"I wonder who this could be" said Seth

They all got out and walked in the house and Kate was shocked

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to come and see you. You are my daughter. I know you asked me not to look for you but I had to."

"Well you shouldn't have. I am not going back. I have a life here. I am finally happy"

"Katie-cakes I am not here to ask you to go back. I am here to apologize. I shouldn't have done the things that I have done. I'm sorry for everything. I certainly should have planned an arranged marriage for you. Do you think you could forgive me?"

Kate never thought her father would come and find her and she certainly never thought she would get an apology out of him. She looked towards Seth and he looked like he was scared and at a loss. He looked like he was afraid she would decide to go back and he would have a broken heart. She turned back to her father and said

"Father I do forgive you for some of the things however I can't quite forgive you for the arranged marriage plan and I can't forgive you for the way you want to control my life. It is going to take me some time so with that being said I would kindly like to ask you to leave and when I am ready to forgive you I will phone you. I hope you can understand. I hope you understand I do love you but I just can't forgive you for that."

"I do understand. I love you too. Listen Kate I don't plan on going back until tomorrow evening. Would you be willing to go to lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Yes I can do that. I need to talk to you about something important. "

"Okay then I will see you tomorrow"

He told her goodnight and he was out the door. 

"Kate I am so sorry he just showed up and wouldn't take no for an answer on wanting to see you and he insisted on waiting"

"It is okay Eddie. It is not your fault"

After turning away from her he had finally seen that Richie was there with them

"Richie what are you doing here?"

Eddie looked at Seth and then at Kate then back at Seth

"Did you two break him out?"

"No uncle Eddie we didn't break him out. They let him out on good behavior. Look it is late so I think Kate and I are going to head to bed and you two can catch up"

Eddie could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

Seth looked at Kate 

"You ready to go to bed?"

She wasn't really sleepy yet but she could tell he wanted to talk

"Yea. Goodnight Eddie and night Richie"

"Night Kate. Night Seth"

Seth and Kate walked to their room and when they got to their room Seth had slammed the door behind them which in turn caused Kate to flinch and he spoke and it wasn't in a nice tone. It was in a very pissed tone.

"Are you crazy? 

"Huh?"

"I said are you crazy? Your father shows up here and apologizes and you forgive him and tomorrow you are going to go to lunch with him."

"Were you not listening out there Seth? I said I forgive him for the other stuff. I told him I couldn't forgive him for the arranged marriage or how he likes to control my life"

"Yea but you will cause you are to kind heart-ed"

"So what if I forgive him for that. It is my life. He is my father after all. He is the only blood family I have."

"Kate I know what is going to happen. You are going to forgive him and he is still going to control you and I won't allow you to forgive him for that"

"Now who the one trying to control me. Your telling me I can't forgive him. How is that not being controlling? That makes you just like him."

"I can't believe you just said that to me."

He was so mad he couldn't even look at her. He went to get some flannel pajama bottoms out of the dresser and walked to bathroom and once again slammed the door and left Kate standing in the room. She had meant to say he was just like her father she was just mad and it was in the heat of the moment. She knew he was putting on a front and that what he was really worried about was that she was going to decide to go back. She walked to the dresser and got a tank top and night time shorts out and walked to the bathroom door. She opened it quietly and undressed as quietly as she could and stepped into the shower. Seth had been under the spray of water and she was so quiet that he hadn't heard her. She wrapped her arms around his waist which caused him to jump. She kissed his back a few times before he turned around and looked at her and that was when she saw that he had tears in his eyes 

"I am sorry Seth. I shouldn't have said that. I just said it in the heat of the moment. I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you. I am sorry too.."

"Seth I know what is really bothering you. You think I am going to leave but I promise you I am not. I love you. I am with you till the end. I hope one day to be married to you and have some kids."

"You mean it?"

"Yes I do so you have nothing to worry about."

"Baby I love you so much. I am sorry for snapping and slamming doors."

"I forgive you."

They had quickie in the shower and once they got out of the shower they made love again on the bed. Afterwards she laid her head on his chest and he stroked her back. 

"Baby I want you to know when you decide to forgive your father I am behind you all the way. I don't like it but it is your life. Are you going to tell him about us tomorrow?"

"Yes I am and again you have nothing to worry about and if my father doesn't like it then who cares. My life not his."

She fell asleep while he was stroking her back and he was laying there thinking about what she said about being married one day and having kids and he thought about how happy she would be and how happy he would be and he decided that he was going to get a ring and he was going to propose to her in a few months. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

The following day Kate had lunch with her father and told her everything. He was actually happy for her and she promised if Seth were to ever propose she would call and tell him and he could walk down the isle. 

That moment came a few months later. Seth had taken Kate out to a romantic dinner and he got down and one knee and proposed. She said yes and they were married a year later. 

Exactly a year later from the moment they were married Seth and Kate were living in their own home and Kate had cooked a romantic dinner for him on their anniversary. During their romantic dinner Kate had told him she was pregnant with their first child. The moment she told him he pulled her out of the chair and lifted her up and carried her to their bed. Dinner was forgotten. 

Princess Kate Fuller had wanted a chance to be free and now she has been for two years and she couldn't be happier. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel. Hope you like this.


End file.
